Never Have I Ever
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are out drinking with friends, and eventually get dragged into a game of Never Have I Ever with Phichit (and Chris). During the game Yuuri is caught off guard and oops, did he just admit openly he likes to be tickled?


**A/N:** _Yuri on Ice! (Victuuri) - 1. "I want to hate you. I should hate you."_ \- Oops I kind of got too creative with this one, and it's so looong and fluffy and teaaasy.

 **Summary:** Yuuri and Victor are out drinking with friends, and eventually get dragged into a game of Never Have I Ever with Phichit (and Chris). During the game Yuuri is caught off guard and oops, did he just admit openly he likes to be tickled?

I used to play this game with my friends and I would like to say it wasn't always sex-related but too bad we were naughty little shits.

* * *

 **Never Have I Ever**

" _Kampaaai_!" Victor chirped the Japanese word in his funny accent, and he took a few sips before sighing in relief.

"That is nice. I needed that," he said, sounding very refreshed and relieved. Yuuri chuckled at his tipsy older boyfriend and shook his head.

"It's already your 5th, Vitya. Are you sure you _needed_ that?" Victor was close to passing the line from overly tipsy to drunk, while he was taking it easy with just his cheeks getting a rosy color.

"Yes, Yuuri! I needed that!" Victor poked him and Yuuri giggled playfully, but then looked at the skaters who sat across from them, snickering at their behavior.

" _Vitya_ hm?" Phichit said, sharp as always, and Yuuri blushed. He had to judge the younger male as probably the only one who was still sober. Next to him sat Chris - what was he even _doing_ here - and he was probably the most drunk of all, well, all who remained.

The others had gone home already, leaving Yuuri alone with his tipsy self, drunk Victor, super drunk Chris and sober Phichit.

"I know, I know! Let's play a game of never have I ever!" Phichit suggested, and Yuuri blushed. Not _that_.

"Hehe it's alright, Phichit-kun. These guys are too drunk to play," he tried, but it was already too late. Victor raised his glass and blurted out:

"Nonono I can play! Never have I ever wanted Yuuri to call me _Victor-kun_!" He downed the glass by himself, and Yuuri watched him with a blush.

"T-that's not how it works, V-Victor..kun?" Hearing this, Victor made a squeaky hiccup sound, and Yuuri blushed when he got pulled into a tight alcohol smelling- hug.

"I love you Yuuuri-kuuun!" he whined. Chris was up next, with his eyes closed, a goofy smile on his face and a burp to introduce his line:

"Never have I ever jacked off on the ice ri-" Phichit slapped him playfully, causing him to spill his beer.

"Yep Chris, that's yours only, _drink_. Let's play this without Chris," the Thai figure skater suggested happily, and Yuuri giggled. They played a couple of rounds, doing their very best to ignore Chris' drunk and horny remarks in between, but they had fun and laughed a lot.

At one point Victor even yelled: "What _have_ you done Phichittit?" because no matter what silly things they tried, they only got him to drink rarely, and they all laughed because of drunk Victor's inability to pronounce his name right.

Eventually both Phichit and Victor ended up teasing Yuuri by saying things only he had done in his life, just to let him drink more. Even saying things such as:

"Never have I ever been coached by Victor Nikiforov. Never have I ever had a family that owns an onsen! Never have I ever been born a Japanese!" So unfaaair. Yuuri felt his cheeks burn a little as he took another sip. He shouldn't drink too much, at least one of them should be healthy to get both of them back to their hotel room safely.

"Never have I ever enjoyed being tickled!" Ah, that was him too, and Yuuri drank again. He drank... He draaank! He choked on his beer and coughed, turning to watch Phichit's mischievous smirk and Victor's amazed sparkly eyes.

"P-Phichit-kun!" Yuuri cried out. He was _so_ offended. He had been very wrong and stupid to trust his good old friend to keep that stupid little fact a secret. That was some veeery confidential information and oh nooo Victor wasn't supposed to know?!

* * *

"Really Yuuri?" There was Victor's reaction already, and Yuuri choked and coughed when he was too enthusiastic in his attempts at protesting.

"N-n-no! That was a mistake! Drinking turns became a h-habit okay? Oka-Eeeyehee!" A hilarious squeal escaped his lips since Chris - who was drunk as fuck by now - thought it was funny to lean over the table and tweak his side.

"Nohoho!" Victor tickled his other side and he jumped hysterically, nervous giggles escaping his lips.

"I never kneeew, that's so cute!" Victor sang teasingly. Yuuri bent forward, wrapping his arms around his stomach and wheezing at the quick teasy tickles the older guys teased him with, and just like the way he doomed Yuuri, Phichit apparently also decided to save him.

"Never have I ever gotten sexually aroused from my own performance!" Chris was too excited to drink, Victor burst out in an adorable laughing fit, and Yuuri was released again.

Phew, that was close... He glared a little at his Thai buddy who was clever enough to involve Chris in the game again and shift the focus to him, because now Mr. orgasm-on-the-ice was the embarrassing center of attention, and they could all laugh at his crazy antics as he faked one of his orgasmic reactions.

"Sorry Yuuri!" Yuuri could read Phichit's lips as he mouthed the words quietly, giving a carefree shrug, and poor Yuuri frowned in fake anger.

"I'll get you," he mouthed back, but no he wasn't. The remainder of the evening was mostly him being flustered, drowning in his embarrassment and battling with thoughts in his head.

This was just too embarrassing, he had openly admitted in a weird way that he enjoyed to be tickled, and even failed to smoothly tell them otherwise.

Phichit was _mean_. But Victor was pretty drunk, he might forget. Yupyup. Then again... Victor often remembered his drunk nights. Oh noooo.

Yuuri kept tormenting himself with his thoughts like this while the others laughed and joked carelessly until the last drops of beer had finally been consumed, and they headed back to their rooms.

"Have a good night guys!" Phichit told them happily with an incapable Chris clinging onto him. Yuuri couldn't even laugh at the hilarious sight of that, he simply blushed and gulped, gaping at Phichit with big eyes. He _knew_ he was most probably fucked and oh how that guy enjoyed it.

"Phichit-kun. I want to hate you. I should hate you," he mumbled in forever fake anger, and he grabbed Victor's sleeve and pulled him along.

"You'll thank me later!" Phichit called out after him, and Yuuri could feel his ears burn. He had always hoped he might be courageous enough to tell Victor he loved being tickled, especially by him.

It was a weird thing honestly, a thing like tickling that had his body jerk away and his mouth say "no", while inwardly he was screaming "yes". It was weird... and soooo embarrassing.

"Hey Yuuri?" Victor started. SHIT. He was gonna start about it. Shitshitshit! Yuuri was already blushing like crazy and panicking, but then Victor said what he wanted to say and he could gasp for air.

"What was our hotel room again?" his coach asked, and Yuuri couldn't help but snort and he bit back a giggle.

"We're almost there Vitya," he said. Phewww.

"Yuuri? Ehm, did you..." _EEP_. Did you always like being tickled? Did you tell Phichit and not me because you don't trust me? Did you like it when I tickled you too last night? In Yuuri's head, Victor's innocent sentence starter was getting finished in the most dreadful ways, but no.

"Did you pay for the drinks just now? I'll pay you back..." Victor hummed happily. Ah, such a responsible lover. Yuuri giggled in relief.

"That's okay, you pay next time," he said, and he huffed tiredly when they finally reached their hotelroom.

"We're here. Let's go to sleep, first drink some water though," Yuuri lectured Victor who had sobered up a little during their walk back, and he walked sleepily towards his bed. He slid his pants down his legs, and just lifted his shirt to pull it over his head when he heard Victor walk behind him instead of towards the bathroom.

"So Yuuuri?" Shit. That sounded like Victor's teasing voice. Alarmed and panicked, Yuuri's heart skipped a beat and he struggled with his shirt - hysterical and desperate in anticipation - and eventually he staggered back and fell clumsily onto the soft bed.

"Yuhuuuri..." Yuuri's heart sank when he felt Victor's warm body climb on top of him. His hands that had been trying to take off his shirt now desperately clenched the fabric to keep it over his burning face. He didn't want to see Victor. He didn't want to hear him because-

"So you _like_ being tickled hm?" Yep, he had been totally correct to see this coming, to fear his blunder would backfire like this and-

"AHhaaha n-nohoho Victooor!" he whined when ten wiggly fingers suddenly danced up and down his bare sides, and he arched his back and tried to squirm away though he kept a firm grip on his shirt with his arms raised courageously.

"Weell? You like it when I do this, my little Katsudon?" Yuuri's body shook and spasmed at each ticklish sensation Victor caused to shoot through his body, but warm tingles also spread through all of him.

"No Vihihictor!" Yuuri protested. Mentally he embraced the tickling but he was also drowning in embarrassment and shame; this was a serious conflict right here. Hell no was he going to say 'oh yes Victor, I like to be tickled!'. No way!

"Come on Yuuri, you can tell me. Admiiit iiit," Victor taunted playfully, not stopping the quick movements of his fingers all over Yuuri's tingling skin.

"NEhehever! S-stop Victor!" Yuuri cried out defiantly, scrunching up his nose and squirming and wriggling under Victor's teasing touch.

"Oh in that case-" He did. He stopped, hands moving back from under his shirt and capturing his arms, and Yuuri felt how his arms were pinned to the bed with his charming lover leaning down until their noses touched.

"I will not tickle you ever again, unless you admit directly to me that you like it. Right here... Right now," Victor hummed teasingly and Yuuri's breath hitched as he looked into his lover's eyes.

"V-V-Victor-" he stuttered, blushing like crazy and squirming under him, but Victor had him pinned down firmly, and with his arms spread like that he felt so exposed, so vulnerable! His body was instantly tingling in anticipation and desire for more tickles, and Yuuri couldn't stop squirming uncomfortably.

"Tell me now, Yuuri. Do you really not like to be tickled? Don't you enjoooy being teased, to laugh and giggle at this very.. delicate.. touch?" Victor was talking as if he was promoting a damn product, and meanwhile he had released one of Yuuri's arms and just wiggled his fingers right above Yuuri's tummy, tickling the air above him and making him twitch in anticipation.

"Victor I..." Yuuri swallowed as he kept staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Yuuri?" Yuuri gazed down and quickly back up again when the wiggling fingers drove him mad. His body that was still heaving a little from his earlier predicament was recovering and longing for more again. Right, it was now or never then.

"...tickle me..." He felt his heart rate accelerate the moment he said it, but no, Victor wanted to make it _worse_.

"What did you say?" his Russian lover asked with his lips close to Yuuri's ear, and Yuuri closed his eyes and arched his body up to meet Victor's wiggling fingers.

"T-tickle me- please?" Victor laughed out loud at this and he nuzzled Yuuri's nose playfully before going back in dark, teasy creeper boyfriend mode:

"I'll take that as you admitting you like it. Then I will not be merciful."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he had literally one second to think _'oh fuck_ ' before ten fingers made contact with his tummy again, wiggling in circles, spidering all over the area of his belly button and sometimes reaching towards his sides.

"HEheheh V-Vict-Victahaha!" Yuuri's hands followed Victor's out of reflex, trembling fingers doing their worst attempt at keeping up with him and pry those hands off his body.

"You are so cute. But you know what, Yuuri?" Victor started, doing his very best to find every little opportunity to squeeze Yuuri's sides, spider his fingers across his ribs and scribble his tummy despite his hysterical boyfriend's moving arms.

"Whahaht?!" Yuuri laughed, distracted by the joyful torture he was getting around his abdomen area currently and _oh_ that felt good and bad at the same time.

" _AHAh_!" he jerked helplessly when Victor suddenly clawed at the sensitive spot without mercy, and Victor laughed along with him. Half distracted as well, Victor finally continued to make his point. He grabbed both Yuuri's wrists and the younger male yelped in surprise when his arms were hoisted up over his head.

"I can't tickle you properly if you keep struggling like that hm? You know what? Keep your arms right here-" he said, and he let go of him, making Yuuri lie there awkwardly with his arms over his head.

"And don't move them back or I'll _stop_." That enormous big fat evil tease!

"L-like this?" Yuuri wrapped his fingers around the bed sheets he was lying on to steady his position, and Victor nodded and sat up a little, eyeing him with the look of a predator.

"Juuust like that," he said, and he brought one hand down and traced one finger slowly down Yuuri's exposed underarm. Yuuri gasped softly and arched his back a little. It was slow, ticklish but very bearable; up and down, uuup and down, Victor tickled his underarms lightly while watching him with that charming smirk. Yuuri couldn't help but feel abnormally flustered.

Victor was blushing too or it was still partly the alcohol, and Yuuri had to bite his lip when those slow tickling fingers moved back under his shirt and traced his bare ribs.

"Hehh-hng!" Yuuri trembled but kept his arms over his head, muffled giggles forcing their way out.

"It's a good thing you like to be tickled, Yuuri," Victor said, and Yuuri opened his eyes which were squeezed shut.

"W-whehe-why?" he giggled, and he sucked in his stomach when Victor's fingers fluttered over the ticklish skin just to get down to his bare waist.

"Because I enjoy tickling you too, of course!" Yuuri shrieked when Victor caught him off guard by suddenly squeezing his hips mercilessly, fingers digging in and wiggling all over his waist and up and down his sides and ribs. His arms were back down already as hysterical laughter poured from his lips.

"What did I saayy?" Victor indeed stopped tickling him, and Yuuri quickly wiped away a tear and repositioned his glasses.

"B-but I..." he started, but Victor shook his head and held up one finger.

"Up!" he said, and Yuuri sighed out tiredly and lifted his arms back up.

"Good boy!" He didn't even wait or build it up this time. He simply immediately grabbed Yuuri's exposed torso, fingers spreading, clawing and wiggling at the warm sensitive flesh, and Yuuri screech-laughed so hard that Victor quickly bent down and forced his parted lips in a fiery, wet and giggly kiss.

"Now let's not be too loud shall we?" Victor huffed when they broke apart, and Yuuri nodded with a blush and tightened his hold on the bed sheets when Victor scratched playfully at his underarms. The tickling and teasing continued for minutes like this, Yuuri had barely even any sense of time.

He moved his arms down a couple times more, and each time he wanted to try and hold them up again. This was the best thing ever.

Happy tears were trickling down his flushed cheeks, and Yuuri felt his chest tighten and his stomach ache from laughing so much. He didn't want him to stop. He didn't want him to stop but...

"VAhaha-Victor stop! Stohohop!" he finally cried out, halfheartedly yet earnestly, and Victor stopped. Yuuri panted and caught his breath, his arms finally moving down to cover his tingling body up, but he ended up wrapping them around Victor who leaned down and cuddled affectionately.

"Reached your limit sweetie?" Victor asked, and he pressed a gentle kiss on Yuuri's cheek, then the corner of his lips and then a full long kiss that took Yuuri's last breath away.

"Y-hh-yeh- t-tiredhmff!" Yuuri's breathless muffled mumbles got kissed away by Victor, and he closed his eyes - this was in no way calming his fluttering heart down. Probably noticing how Yuuri was in desperate need of oxygen, Victor pulled back and stroked his hair lovingly.

"Did you like it?" he asked, and Yuuri blushed nervously before giving a weak nod.

"Good, me too," Victor chuckled, and he kissed his forehead and returned them into their cuddling position. Yuuri took in Victor's scent and enjoyed his warmth while his body recovered from the tickling, and he smiled when he realized how comfortable he was getting with this now that Victor knew and not only respected him for it, but also enjoyed this _with_ him.

"Uhh Victor..?" Yuuri mumbled, enjoying the pleasant tingles that shot through his body when Victor lightly tickled his neck.

"Hmm?" Victor hummed.

"Victor-kun..?" Yuuri corrected himself, and Victor tensed up and tightened his embrace on him, so adorable hehe. Yuuri giggled and gathered his newborn guts to say this.

"N-next time then eh.. would you please tickle my uuh knees and f-feet too?" His bare legs wiggled hopefully at the thought. Victor lifted his head to look at his blushy face, and Yuuri squeaked in embarrassment now that he had said it.

"But of course babe," Victor said, and Yuuri sighed in relief before he was kissed again. He yelped when he felt Victor squeeze his inner thigh ticklishly, and muffled giggles disturbed their kiss when the tickles continued.

"What about here?" Victor teased when Yuuri pulled back, cackling softly and throwing his head back.

"Hehehe V-Victohohor!" he giggled tiredly, and Victor was quick to stop. Yuuri panted and looked up at him with a blush.

"Never have I ever b-been tickled there," Yuuri whispered breathlessly, and he smiled brightly.

"B-but I like it." Victor smirked at him.

"Never have I ever looked forward to tickle someone this much," Victor whispered in his ear, and Yuuri embraced him tightly, giggling happily as sleepiness finally started to take over.

They hadn't even changed clothes nor made themselves ready for bed, but soon their bodies disappeared under the blankets and the cuddling pair fell fast asleep, with big grins still plastered on their faces.


End file.
